vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Peter Jason Quill is a half-human who as a young boy was abducted by the Ravagers. Sometime after his abduction, he began building fame as the legendary outlaw Star-Lord. Deciding to leave the Ravagers, he stole the Orb, unintentionally becoming entangled in others' search for it. During this time, he formed an uneasy alliance with Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, together forming the Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter later helped stop Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar, with the Guardians of the Galaxy continuing their adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: At most 8-C, likely higher with weaponry | At least 8-C, High 6-B via Expansion Name: Peter Jason Quill, Star-Lord/Prince Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 43-44 chronologically, 38-39 biologically during Avengers: Endgame (he was born in 1979) Classification: Human-Celestial Hybrid Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Pilot, Automatic Translation, Limited Flight via jet boots, expert with any kind of firearm, various weapons and equpiment grant him access to Explosives and Light Manipulation (Plasma Spheres), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Gravity Mines), and True Flight (Aero-Rigs), His mask grants him access to a back-up oxygen supply, Limited Illusion Creation (Holo-Map Projector), Thermal Vision, and a resistance to sudden changes in air pressure |-|Celestial= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid; Comparable to Ego's avatar, who regenerated after being reduced to a skeleton. Healed from impalement), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; according to Ego, he will never age as long as his planet still exists), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation, True Flight, Resistance to Mind Control Attack Potency: At most Building level (Fought the Abilisk. Killed multiple soldiers of Thanos' army. Held his own against Gamora), likely higher with weaponry (Restrained Spider-Man in the Iron Spider suit with his Energy Bola and threatened to kill him with his blasters. His Plasma Spheres can disintegrate two Sakaaran soldiers. His Quad Blasters can harm the likes of Korath and Ego's Avatar form. Incapacitated Gamora with the taser barrel of his blaster. Briefly pinned Iron Man against a wall with his Gravity Mine) | At least Building level, Large Country level via Expansion (Possessed roughly half of the power needed for this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with and restrain Spider-Man, should be faster than Groot) | Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should be vastly superior to his base self) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At most Building Class | At least Building Class (Comparable to Ego) Durability: At most Building level | At least Building level Stamina: High | Very high Range: Several dozens of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: *'Weapons' **'Quad Blasters' - Dual-energy blasters, each with two barrels that fire different shots and two triggers to activate them separately. ***'Plasma Shots' - Pulling the upper triggers will make the upper barrels unleash fiery plasma shots that are meant for lethal damage and can kill most targets in one shot. ***'Electric Shots' - Pulling the lower triggers will make the lower barrels fire streams of electricity to electrocute and stun Peter's targets. ***'Dual Shots' - Pulling both triggers simultaneously will unleash shots from both barrels at once. This makes for much more powerful shots that are much more potent in killing or incapacitating opponents. **'Hadron Enforcer' - A large gun created by Rocket Raccoon. It fires a concentrated bolt of nuclear explosive force that only detonates on impact. The size and mass of the target determine how large and powerful the explosion will be. Rocket claimed it could blow up a moon. **'Plasma Spheres' - Spheres that are used to illuminate dark places. When broken, they will create large explosions of plasma that disintegrate targets completely. **'Gravity Mines' - A high tech device that creates an artificial gravity field, attracting all nearby objects towards it as if they were being pulled by the gravity of the planet itself. Can also be programmed to only pull in a designated object as well. **'Energy Bolas' - High tech version of an ancient weapon made of weights bound together by an energy cord. Throwing this can capture targets by tangling their legs. *'Items' **'Helmet' - The helmet Star-Lord wears. ***'Size Alteration' - The helmet is capable of shrinking down into an earpiece on the size of Star-Lord's head, dematerializing into pixelated blue light. ***'Oxygen Purification' - Protects the wearer from toxic atmospheres. Also comes with backup air supply to allow the wearer to breathe in the vacuum of space. ***'Pressure Support' - Protects the wearer from sudden changes in air pressure. Intelligence: Above Average. Quill is an expert in close-quarters combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head. Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, and he is especially skilled with his Quad Blasters. He was able to handle a Kyln Guard's rifle, despite never seeing the weapon before. Quill also mastered the art of thievery and evasion. The act of thievery was not even in his criminal record. He can also understand what Groot means like Rocket Raccoon, despite Groot only saying "I am Groot". Weaknesses: His emotions tend to get the best of him, as he's prone to outbursts of rage and sadness when confronted by the death of a loved one. | His Celestial power is linked to Ego. If Ego dies, he will permanently lose it. Key: Base | Celestial Others Notable Victories: Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Captain America's Profile (8-C versions used) Notable Losses: Yatsuhashi Daichi (RWBY) Yatsuhashi's Profile (Both were 8-C and speed was equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 6